borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SirFoggy
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:BLTPS Ammo Tub.jpg page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. WarBlade (talk) 16:20, November 22, 2015 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Variant Links To make variants link visible you should use "|variants link = yes". "On" isn't working. Regards NDX (talk) E-Gun parts response I don't believe I am wrong. The reason the gun parts say Maliwan is because they are fixed for that weapon and are referring to the manufacturer. You can tell because all of the weapon parts also state E-Gun in their name, which prevents the weapon from spawning with anything other than those specifically stated parts. That way the gun's unique paint job isn't skewed thanks to it only coming in a set number of parts. It's the same thing with the Firestarta. Speaking of the Firestarta, that page as well as the ZX-1 also state that those weapons have fixed parts, in fact it also specifies that they are Dahl, and yet several of the parts are the same as this gun, but you say they are Maliwan. One of the pages is wrong, and it isn't the Firestarta page nor the ZX-1. Another way of telling the manufacturer parts is by the structural design of the parts. Here is a comparison of the parts in question: STOCK (back of gun) This is Tediore. You can tell by the blocky design of the stock and compare it to other Tediore weapons, especially the Tediore shotgun stock shown here: This stock is Hyperion. You can tell by the angular design of the stock, with a similar look to Hyperion sniper and SMG stocks. THIS is the Maliwan stock. Notice the curved design especially at the trigger. It is very similar to Maliwan SMG stocks, as seen below: This is the Dahl stock. Distinguishable by the ergonomic design, the stock is similar to Dahl sniper stocks, especially around the trigger: GRIP (where your left hand is when wielding the weapon) This is Hyperion. Again, notice the angular design. This is Dahl. The ergonomic grip should give it away. http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Ol%27_Rosie The image on this page shows the Maliwan grip. You can tell by the curved grip. That leaves Tediore, which can be seen in the image at the top of this page: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Splitter The blocky angular design gives it away. Barrel Even though this weapon fires like a beam laser, the barrel is Dahl, which is usually the blaster laser. It even says on the blaster page that it is manufactured by Dahl: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Blaster_(laser) CONCLUSION As I have just demonstrated, the only part of this laser that is Maliwan is the body, and all of my information was gathered from this sole website. I recommend that someone finish off this following page in order to help other people identify weapon parts by manufacturer (Borderlands 2 and the Pre-sequel): http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Gun_Component_Charts Thanks Axlerate (talk) 15:40, October 25, 2016 (UTC) : I understand all that perfectly well, there was no need for all the supporting "evidence". Trick is that not everything is what it seems to be. Let me try to explain using two unique pistols, Fibber and Globber, as examples. Both of those are Hyperion made and are using Bandit (Fibber) and Dahl (Globber) barrels. Not only they look like Bandit and Dahl barrels but weapon files support that with entries: : GD_Cork_Weap_Pistol.Barrel.Pistol_Barrel_Bandit_Fibber_3 : and : GD_Cork_Weap_Pistol.Barrel.Pistol_Barrel_Dahl_Globber : This, however is not the case with E-Gun as the corresponding weapon file entry shows: : GD_Cork_Weap_Lasers.Barrel.Laser_Barrel_Maliwan_Egun : Same goes for the grip and stock. So no matter what it may look like, it is Maliwan. If it was of any other make, weapon file would say so. : Another thing is that I've seen on here and some other forums a lot of quite heated debates going on about the facts provided. For the most part, if a clame can't be backed up by a reliable source (ie game developer, etc) then it's nothing more than a speculation. This is exactly the case with this weapon. Everyone keeps saying it has a Dahl barrel or a grip or whatnot but that's nothing more than a speculation based on the visuals. It could be just me but if the actual weapon file reads Maliwan for a certain part then it has to be Maliwan no matter what it looks like. : Cheers. : SirFoggy (talk) 22:27, October 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Perhaps I am overthinking this. It could be possible that the E-GUN was originally going to be made of purely Maliwan parts, but during the game's development, the designers decided to change the parts to Dahl barrel and stock and Tediore grip (at least visually) but left the part names as Maliwan in the code and forgot to change them. Maybe it is worth mentioning on the wiki page that even though the parts on the weapon are visually NOT Maliwan, the game's code says that they ARE Maliwan. :: Regards ::--Axlerate (talk) 11:22, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Screenshots crop Hello. Your screenshots are good, but why you don't crop them, to fit infobox' look? MtMB (talk) 06:30, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Shields Please categorise images of shields in Category:Images of shields. Thanks. -- WarBlade (talk) 19:54, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Will do, thanks. SirFoggy (talk) 21:31, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Infobox Images Please stop this "Infobox image replaced with better one" project. Some of your updates were justified, but quite a few are simply cross-grades in image capture, coupled with downgrades in format, and all of them have added to the glut of orphaned images. Note that per our images policy we want images to be in use here, so you've created a big maintenance task. Moving forward, if there is an image that really needs updating, add it to a list and message me with a bunch of them. -- WarBlade (talk) 04:50, January 11, 2017 (UTC) : Well noted, esp the point about the maintenance created. Could you please elaborate on the "downgrades in format" part? SirFoggy (talk) 01:28, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! Hey man, thanks for the tons of awesome pics you post on this wiki! Borderlands is one of my favourite games so I'm really grateful. DerCreator (talk) 20:46, February 28, 2017 (UTC) : You're most welcome! SirFoggy (talk) 21:47, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Just wanted to express appreciation SirFoggy, I've seen the extensive weapon variant pages you've been adding for TPS, and I just wanted to say, you're doing god's work, good sir. God's work indeed. I myself plan to eventually work on filling out the skill and class mod pages, but at this rate you might catalogue it all before I get the chance xD keep it up! I at least appreciate it. Even if there aren't exactly hundreds of people lining up wanting to know about the different bandit AR variants, that doesn't mean the wiki shouldn;t be complete, and I think it's quite admirable how much effort you put into this stuff. So, thanks :) Amorra (talk) 07:57, March 3, 2017 (UTC)Amorra : Thank you for your kind words, much appreciated. SirFoggy (talk) 16:52, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Sorry dude , i didn't meant to put it there Borderlands locations Hi! Think about this: you put in the articles of DLC location a sub-category "Borderlands locations" that is in category "Locations by campaign". The articles already have a sub-category of "Locations by campaign". So the locations of DLC are available in both the main game story and the DLC story? I think it's wrong. -- 15:25, July 24, 2017 (UTC), sega010 (talk) : Well, in all honesty at some point I think someone went over the top with locations categories and subcategories. Looking at the structure, which is not all that obvious, you're right ... it shouldn't be in both categories at the same time. Having said that, category can be removed (undo) only for the edits where category have been added manually. That is not the case with pages where infobox was added. For example, adding infobox to Middle of Nowhere page adds category Locations to the page. Once added this way, they can only be removed by Admins. : Cheers SirFoggy (talk) 20:05, July 24, 2017 (UTC) The Death Race Videos Hi! The following videos are completely identical: File:Tier 3 Battle The Death Race and File:Tier_3_Rematch_The_Death_Race. They are about "Tier 3 Rematch". Thanks. - Sega010 (talk) 18:22, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for spotting this and letting me know about it. Correct version has been uploaded. Cheers. SirFoggy (talk) 01:26, October 24, 2017 (UTC) 'See Also' section and Mission transcript Usually, the 'See Also' section is used to place links to the same-name page with a other type of content or to similar pages with various names. "Mission transcript" as a child page of the mission article is hardly suitable for 'See Also' section. P.S. I have nothing against placing the transcript entry (as the link to something page of similar content) in 'See Also' section, but at this also required to post the same section with a backlink on the Mission transcript. -- Best regards, Sega010 (talk) 20:38, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Two things ... Mission Transcript links, regardless of which section they are placed in, work just fine. Mission Transcript pages already have links pointing back to the corresponding mission pages. I'm having a bit of difficulty to understand what backlinks you are talking about? I have only moved 5 or 6 Mission Transcript links to See Also section. That is 5 or 6 out of 70+ BLTPS mission pages which already have Mission Transcript links in the See Also sections. At the end of the day, I was merely bringing layout of those pages in line with the rest. Which is, IMHO, much easier than creating Mission Transcript section on 65 or so pages. Cheers --SirFoggy (talk) 23:38, November 13, 2017 (UTC) ::Well... In other words and simplified, the See Also section contains links to the another articles. Is the 'Mission/Transcript' page really another, independent article? You correctly noticed that the Mission transcript page does not need to place 'links pointing back to ..' (or otherwise "backlinks" placed in 'See Also' section), because Transcript page are not independent and therefore have a "auto-link" to the root page of article. For example, the link to Transcript page in the ''first'' article leads to a child page of the same article, but the same link in the second article goes to one of the pages of the first article. Sorry.. -- Sega010 (talk) 21:24, November 14, 2017 (UTC) "Bit about new-style Hyperion" Hello! Please note that this bit insertion in the articles of weapons encountered in the Borderlands 2 is not entirely appropriate: in this game there are no Hyperion's old materials and prefixes. Therefore it is rendered in 'Notes' section. -- Sega010 (talk) 22:23, November 16, 2017 (UTC) Kickstart My Heart video Hello. This video includes records of two missions instead of one. Thank you for attention. -- Sega010 (talk) 07:32, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Thanks. I'll upload the correct version as soon as I find some time. --SirFoggy (talk) 12:33, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Logos in manufacturer's articles Hello. I noticed that you take the Manufacturer's logo to the very top of the article, maximizing it. Now it occupies not less than 30% of the height of that part of the screen on which the article is displayed. Perhaps it would be more reasonable to put it in the empty space shown in the picture. Or, perhaps, it will look better before the table of contents. -- Best regards, Sega010 (talk) 23:36, March 3, 2018 (UTC). Well, manufacturer's logo is supposed to be prominent, not some small or hard-to-see graphics. It takes up less space than manufacturer's sales pitch; see Atlas or Dahl pages. ToC is scripted within the page template and space to the right of it is not accessible via regular edits. At least I am not aware of the way to achieve that. What can be done you can see on Anshin's page. --SirFoggy (talk) 01:17, March 4, 2018 (UTC) :Perhaps the article was written about the manufacturer itself, and not about its logo. Excessive highlighting of the logo pushes the content of the article to the background, because as ToC turns out to be out of sight when the page is opened. You can select the picture in the following way: Spiderant, - here its width is exceeded. It are another examples ef good, visible and exceed format: Dahl, Jakobs. :Technically, a lot is possible. For example, the field to the right of the ToC quietly occupies the infobox. :Good luck, -- Sega010 (talk) 07:37, March 4, 2018 (UTC). Quote Pages Format Well, we have a page, 99% full of original quotes from the game. I think that a special allocation of each quote does not make sense, since the whole article is composed of quotes. As a result, we have a lot of specially formatted text in the absence of plain text. -- Sega010 (talk) 21:56, June 30, 2019 (UTC) I don't mind spending some extra time on using "specially formatted text" if that will make things look better and easier to read. Is using "specially formatted text" the only problem or there is something I'm missing here? --SirFoggy (talk) 22:19, June 30, 2019 (UTC) Winter Is Over Winter Is Over is indeed a unique relic. It will not drop from anywhere else, it has a unique name. It's a unique just like the Cracked Sash or Basic Repeater. Well, being a unique drop does not make it unique item. Vitality relic has a name as no other relic, does that makes it unique? Unless its file reads "unique" then it is not. --SirFoggy (talk) 20:51, July 3, 2019 (UTC) " GD_Anemone_Relics.A_Item.Artifact_Elemental_Status " This is a unique component. That is what indicates it is unique. That is what makes any unique item unique. They are called "Special Parts". https://borderlands.fandom.com/wiki/Basic_Repeater https://borderlands.fandom.com/wiki/Cracked_Sash_(Borderlands_2) https://borderlands.fandom.com/wiki/Moxxi's_Endowment There is only ONE relic with red text. That does not mean that there is only one unique relic. No common rarity item has these. Ever. Vitality relic can drop from any suitable loot source. Vitality relic does not have special parts. Vitality relic is not unique. Winter Is Over drops from a specific source. Winter is Over has special parts. Winter is Over is a unique. Please look into what uniques are before vandalizing the page further. Epicpoke (talk) 05:09, July 7, 2019 (UTC) I would never be so foolish to claim that I am an expert on all things Borderlands but I do know a thing or two about this game. Anyways ... "GD_Anemone_Relics.A_Item.Artifact_Elemental_Status" This is a unique component. No, it is not. Lets see what Type entry reads for Unique BL2 relics: The Afterburner GD_Artifacts.A_Item_Unique.Artifact_Afterburner Captain Blade's Otto Idol GD_Orchid_Artifacts.A_Item_Unique.Artifact_Blade Moxxi's Endowment GD_Artifacts.A_Item_Unique.Artifact_Endowment Sheriff's Badge GD_Artifacts.A_Item_Unique.Artifact_Sheriff Deputy's Badge GD_Artifacts.A_Item_Unique.Artifact_Deputy Vault Hunter's Relic GD_Artifacts.A_Item_Unique.Artifact_VaultHunter Lucrative Opportunity GD_Artifacts.A_Item_Unique.Artifact_Opportunity Mysterious Amulet GD_Aster_Artifacts.A_Item_Unique.Artifact_MysteryAmulet The very same entry for Winter is Over reads: GD_Anemone_Relics.A_Item.Artifact_Elemental_Status See the difference? It is missing the key part, Unique, which all other unique relics have. GD_Anemone only indicates which DLC it belongs to, nothing more. Just as Orchid indicates Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty DLC or GD_Aster indicates Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep DLC. If it just reads GD_Artifacts, then the item belongs to the base game, Borderlands 2 in this case. It does not make it unique in any way, shape or form. On a related note, it appears that Gearbox now uses the term Relics rather than Artifacts in their code. All previously released relics (common, Unique, E-tech, Legendary, Seraph or Pearlescent) were designated as Artifacts, but with advent of the DLC5 all new relics are internally designated as such. Type is not the only entry that makes an item unique or not. Lets take a look at Hector's Paradise legendary pistol. Type: GD_Weap_Pistol.A_Weapons.WeaponType_Dahl_Pistol Balance: GD_Anemone_Weapons.A_Weapons_Legendary.Pistol_Dahl_5_Hector_Hornet Manufacturer: GD_Manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl Body: GD_Weap_Pistol.Body.Pistol_Body_Dahl_5 Grip: can be any Pistol.Grip Sight: can be any Pistol.Sight Stock: None (could be any Pistol.Stock for some other pistols) Elemental: GD_Weap_Pistol.elemental.Pistol_Elemental_Shock Accessory #1: GD_Weap_Pistol.Accessory.Pistol_Accessory_Bayonet_2 Accessory #2: None Material: GD_Anemone_Weapons.ManufacturerMaterials.Mat_Dahl_5_Legendary_Hector Prefix: GD_Anemone_Weapons.Name.Prefix.Prefix_Gemstone_Rock Title: GD_Anemone_Weapons.Name.Title_Dahl.Title_Legendary_Hornet_Hector It is the Balance and Material entries that make this pistol Legendary; Type, Body, Grip, Sight, etc don't. So in this case Balance and Material are the Special parts, nothing else. There is only ONE relic with red text. Not really. Captain Blade's Otto Idol, Sheriff's Badge, and Deputy's Badge has it. ALL Legendary, Seraph, and Effervescent relics have it. Bottom line ... it does drop from a specific source, but has no special parts, and spawns in two different rarities which no unique item ever should. Winter is Over is supposedly a Unique item but its code got messed up. Or has it? Untill Gearbox decides to sort this out, and I will not hold my breath till they do, it can go either way ... a real or just a "wannabe" Unique item? Honestly, I couldn't care less either way. --SirFoggy (talk) 23:14, July 7, 2019 (UTC) You are mistaken, the Wiki's usage of Unique differs from the Base Game's. DLC items ALSO differ from this. None of the following UNIQUE items have the Unique "key part" you described, but ALL have specific drop locations. All are unique for this reason. https://borderlands.fandom.com/wiki/Aequitas https://borderlands.fandom.com/wiki/Damned_Cowboy https://borderlands.fandom.com/wiki/Cracked_Sash_(Borderlands_2) https://borderlands.fandom.com/wiki/Deadly_Bloom These base game items are still unique ^^^ https://borderlands.fandom.com/wiki/Rapier https://borderlands.fandom.com/wiki/Sand_Hawk https://borderlands.fandom.com/wiki/SWORDSPLOSION!!! https://borderlands.fandom.com/wiki/Yellow_Jacket For DLC items like the above, that little indicator that they are DLC items is what also makes them unique. Like in the cases of the Longbow and Norfleet, this status as a unique is overridden by Wiki protocol with any rarity above Magenta. Winter is Over is a unique. Epicpoke (talk) 02:00, July 8, 2019 (UTC) You really have no idea what you are talking about here. GD_Shields.Accessory.Accessory3_Absorption_Aequitas GD_Shields.Accessory.Accessory6_Nova_Explosive_DeadlyBloom GD_Shields.Material.Material5_Legendary_Nova_DeadlyBloom GD_Shields.Accessory.Accessory0_CrackedSash GD_Sage_Weapons.AssaultRifle.AR_Barrel_Bandit_DamnedCowboy GD_Sage_Weapons.ManufacturerMaterials.Mat_Jakobs_2_DamnedCowboy GD_Sage_Weapons.Name.Title.Title_Unique_DamnedCowboy GD_Orchid_BossWeapons.AssaultRifle.AR_Barrel_Bandit_Rapier GD_Orchid_BossWeapons.AssaultRifle.AR_Accessory_Bayonet_Rapier GD_Orchid_BossWeapons.ManufacturerMaterials.Mat_Vladof_2_Rapier GD_Orchid_BossWeapons.Name.Prefix.Prefix__Unique_CaptainBlade GD_Orchid_BossWeapons.Name.Title.Title__Unique_Cutlass GD_Orchid_BossWeapons.SMG.SMG_Barrel_Bandit_SandHawk GD_Orchid_BossWeapons.ManufacturerMaterials.Mat_Dahl_3_SandHawk GD_Orchid_BossWeapons.Name.Title.Title__Unique_SandHawk GD_Sage_Weapons.SMG.SMG_Barrel_Alien_YellowJacket GD_Sage_Weapons.ManufacturerMaterials.Mat_Hyperion_3_YellowJacket GD_Sage_Weapons.Name.Title.Title_Unique_YellowJacket "overridden by Wiki protocol" ... you are joking, right? Wiki has no say in wether an item is commom, unique, legendary or whatnot; it is the game developer who does. So I'll leave it here, no point in going on with this any longer. Have fun :) --SirFoggy (talk) 18:36, July 8, 2019 (UTC) Recognized Editor Hey there SirFoggy. I'm not sure how we never crossed paths, but I see that you've made lots of edits. Have you joined the Discord for the Wikia? 19:16, July 10, 2019 (UTC) :Hello tere, MC. I have, just minutes ago. Not sure if I am going to be frequent there, though. --SirFoggy (talk) 10:51, July 11, 2019 (UTC) ::Hey, no worries. As the Wiki staff are gearing up for the incoming onslaught of new edits once BL3 drops, I thought it would be a good idea to get good editors within easy reach. It's editors like you that help make the site run so well, keeping a lot of the bad edits out and consistently adding new content. Keep up the good work, and I hope to hear more from you at some point. Cheers 13:54, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Hey! I'm Garrett and I'm a community manager here at Fandom. The Gaming community team at Fandom would like to reward users like you who have really made extraordinary contributions to our platform. To do that I'll need to email you directly to talk details. Is it ok with you if we contact you at the email address you have listed on file for your account? HeyTots (talk) 15:51, August 26, 2019 (UTC) :Hello, Garret. Yes, please do. --SirFoggy (talk) 14:26, September 1, 2019 (UTC) BL3 enemies Are you the guy who made maliwan section in the bl3 enemies template? I have a suggestion if the bots should be moved to it's own category as they also appear on eden-6 and some of them are just friendly Atlas npc's. In Lectra City they are just cops dealing with cov and the players. In the lore they were created by Gaige's school rival. Also is the Berserker ever encountered outside it's appearance in the Ruins? If not it makes him a story miniboss, I just want to fact check it before making edits. :Hello. Yes, it was me. As for the suggestion, don't think moving all bots into one group would be a good idea. This is nav table for BL3 enemies, but there are service bots onboard Sanctuary III which are friendly. There are some NPC bots, as well. This structure is faction-driven, and it is best to stay that way. As for the Berserkers, they can be encountered in other locations where Guardians are present. Population tables for individual locations on;y list types of enemies which can spawn in that location, another piece of code "decides" which types will actually spawn for each visit. They are just ordinary front-line troopers and as such do not qualify for anything more than that. Please do sign your posts, thanks. --SirFoggy (talk) 01:24, November 21, 2019 (UTC) Fun fact Remember how you created Mother of Dragons article? This "Addressed a reported issue where the Mother of Dragons sometimes wouldn’t drop her loot " is the quote from latest patch log ;) zadymek (talk) 19:53, November 21, 2019 (UTC) :Well, mind can play tricks sometimes. Before creating the page for Azalea, I went on to take some nice screenshot of her. Not sure why, was it her appearance or what, but I've titled the screenshot image as Alesia... a lady friend of mine :P --SirFoggy (talk) 20:41, November 21, 2019 (UTC) Boss Page Changes Hey Foggy, someone brought it to my intention that content has been disappearing off of boss pages. I see that the template may have changed, and so including the sections after the template is not so simple. Is there any reason in your opinion we should be removing the content like Appearance and Mechanics from the pages? 18:40, February 2, 2020 (UTC) :Haven't been active on this Wiki for some time so am not quite sure what you are talking about. Could you provide links to such pages? --SirFoggy (talk) 01:58, February 13, 2020 (UTC)